The entrainment of agricultural products to selected circadian rhythms is a nascent field. Early evidence has demonstrated that the circadian rhythms of agricultural products can be controlled pre- and post-harvest, and that the concentration of certain phytochemicals accumulate cyclically in entrained agricultural products. However, current lighting systems having lighting configurations to entrain agricultural products have not demonstrated the capability of automated determination of lighting so as to entrain agricultural products, requiring manual operation of lighting devices to accomplish entrainment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system capable of automatically determining a lighting schedule and emitting light according thereto so as to control the circadian rhythm of agricultural products.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.